Generally, a file with a metal binder, as shown in FIG. 6, is comprised of a cover (10) and a metal binder (20), in which a bottom plate (20a) of the metal binder (20) is mounted on a spine (10a) of the cover (10). In FIG. 6, the referenced symbol, 10b indicates a front cover or a back cover of the cover (10), and the referenced symbol, 20b indicates a side plate of the metal binder (20), respectively.
In this type of file, both of the cover and the metal binder are made firmly and connected fixedly each other through a connection pin such as a rivet, and it is well-known that this kind of file is broadly used as a file of relatively large capacity.
The conventional file with the metal binder involves, however, the following problems.
Namely, in the conventional file, the cover and the metal binder are made firmly and connected fixedly, but the "fixed connection" has difficulty in a recycling of natural resources for separating (or assorted collection) a file (disposal) into a cover (paper) and a metal binder (metal). Accordingly, the conventional file has been required to be separated into the cover and the metal binder when desired by a user.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a detachable metal binder designed to be detached from a file when needed by a user, and a file with the detachable metal binder.